brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Brawl Tips 101
' This page contains all the tips given by Jiawhien2015 that he has learnt from brawl stars. I only share tips that i thought by my own or observed by my own because of content originality. If you want to add your own tips, edit this page then add your own section and start sharing your cool tips (also useful) in the bullet points. And if you have any trivias to add you can add in the trivia section.' By Jiawhein2015 *Exp per event is 300. **Its not hard 300, which means when you have around 298 exp earnt already, earning 18 (15 for showdown) exp for the last win star player will make you earn total of 316 exp (314 showdown). *A dead brawler can see enemies inside bushes near the corpse area. *In heist defense or in brawl ball you can choose your spawn area by moving your joystick while dying. Moving to right while dying means spawn at left. *Jessie and Penny turret does not attack brawlers in the bushes. You can snipe the turret from the bushes (even el primo can do it) when inside range of the turret. *A barley can ambush an mortis/el primo/bull who are approaching to the center, form the bushes with his super to deal so much damage to them (tars fires very close to one another). Especially mortis to steal his crystals with this sneaky method. *Supercell buffs or nerfs brawlers based on use rate and win rates. **Cancellation Reason: Quite unnecessary meh. *You dont have to actually touch a crystal/ball/star/powerup to collect them, you just have to go very near them to collect them (0.X tiles distance to get it). Because brawlers have a "small magnet" to collect items which are very close to them. *When against dynamike, sometimes you need to go near to him (even as squishies) then retreat, because he usually throws the bomb the farthest distance of your retreating direction, you can mess him up bad. This also applies to barley but more obvious. *Choose a good time to play, not speaking of when you feel like playing and can play well, but rather is about the time spectrum where the player pools are easier to fight against because of the time zone. Since its best time to fight when the North americans are at school or work time, rather than their typical play time (north americans are the most populous and vicious and the hardest opponents to fight)... The best time to fight is after 12 am (GMT+8) or 12 pm (GMT-4; eastern time). This time is typically when the skillful and vicious and high trophies north americans goes to school or work, so yeah. This good times lasts until they are dismissed from "hell" and play the "heaven" to fuck us up. I am SGT gmt+8 so i have to play brawl mode at midnight to fight because when i play morning i got fucking hard opponents and tons of fucking unavoidable lags and this is due to tons of americans (continent) playing this game during their late evening/night time which is when they are not working/school. *Stuck at fucking 92% at the loading screen? Instead of locking screen or force quit app, Just access the control centre and close the control centre (the slide up form bottom area) then its an instant fix. *Bulls super charge dosent get the ball while charging, so keep that in mind. But mortis dash distance does get the ball (he does not get the ball when he dash past by the ball similar to bull super). **El primo super impact will not knockback the ball in brawl ball, like bull. *This an aesthetic, you can face to a direction once more when the match ends, right before the match ends hold your finger and make the aim line appear before the match ends then when the match ends let go on the area where you want the brawler to face to, you need to have one ammo then let go otherwise it not work. This works on all modes including brawl ball but not during goals scores. Awesome, this still works. *In smash and grab, heist and brawl ball not bounty and showdown), the bushes will take 35 seconds to regrow after being destroyed. This also applies to cactuses and "psilocybin mushrooms" *The brawlers' healing will start 3 seconds after since the last time they took damage. *Ricochets cannot hit the same oppoents more than once with the same bullet super, but Darryl's super roll can. *Bots will lose sight of you when you jump, like crow primo piper super jump duration, it gives you an invincibility frame so its like you suddenly disappear from sight when you jump, this does not applies to real people. Bull charge isint a jump becasue he can take damage while charging, bots can still target on a charging bull. *Do you hear an occasional "calm sea waves" when you are brawling? This an a part of sound effect not music. *Bots dont care about your health, instead they care about the physical positon, and bots will tend to avoid brawlers who has more powerup than that bot. They do care about their health and retreats when their health goes low. But they apparently do care about the health of the powerup boxes for some reason. * Crows' super throws out 13 blades on take off and landing "each". **13 before the dec 7 update, and 14 after the update (both phases is same amount) *Spike's main attack can destroy a vase or bone that is next to a wall, when his spike lands on the wall that is 1-2 tiles tick where the explosion is next to that wall and next to the vase/bones. This is tested on outlaw camp and deep hollows. *Brawlers skins do intimidate opponents, it slightly increase win rates. But this is now less effective as chips are converted to gems thus making more players have skins thus causing the value of the skins to decrease. *After the september 4 update, the bo's mine trigger flash radius is now the same size as the explosion radius, so that you can know the size of the explosion by looking at the flash radius border outline. Its 2 tiles mines flashing and explode range. This is confirmed with the video in https://youtu.be/ULA5H2ciZos?t=39s, look at the mines trigger flash radius and the explosion radius (radius also shown when exploding). *Spin one round to dodge! This is a good dodging tatic that is commonly used in high trophy games because it is way easier to quickly change direction than jerking when using joystick. To spin to dodge if the bullet is coming to the right side of player (up to down direction invserse if down to up) spin clockwise and if coming from left side then spin anti clockwise because it gives ever slightly more time to dodge by moving the same direction as the bullet when you start spinning and thus easily to dodge. *In boss fight, the 2:00/01 time is the max time for the boss to lose and the 1:59/00 time is the first second for the boss to win. (After boss health decay update) *You can briefly see enemies in the bushes if they enters the bushes and "vanishes" right after their healing tick, which makes you able to see that there is an opponent brawler in that bush area. *In bounty, when you made a kill on an enemy while you are dead it means that you are making a positive trade because that kill dosent add up a star on your head. This happens with overtime damage like spikes super or crows attacks or attacks that does not immediately deals the 'final' damage at the same time when that brawler does that particular attacks. This hardly happens but its very true, and in another words you also makes positive trades if they kills you first then your bullets kills them the reasoning is same as mentioned. *Bots can see you in the bushes while they have the negative status like poison and slow. *When you see someone livestream brawl stars game on youtube and you want to be able to get in to the game room before others fill up? Yes you can, you will need to make the playspeed to ×2.0 so that you can lessen the delay between your see time and the actual stream time and you can see the room codes first while the others are still waiting! Note that this works on a newly opened rooms and yes the playspeed change also can applies on livestream videos. *In bot brawls, you can effectively pause the game by accessing the control panel (swipe up twice for ios7+ or double tap home button for any ios), but dont pause for too long (pause below 30 secs (max time not tested)). *Everyday you can collect up to 1200 experience points (untested). *When you are few minutes or seconds away from being 100 keys full, dont panic! Because the keys left updates when you finish brawling and not when during the match when it reaches 100 keys at that exact time already so you will not miss out on any keys/time. The opposite is true, when you have 0 keys left to get and left few seconds then you start a match the key will not refill until the match ends (not during absolute time when you are brawling) thus wasted so must wait for keys to refill to 20 then brawl. *When a match is starting, take a look at the opponent brawlers position like bull at left side and shelly and primo at rightside for example, they will typically come from the same side from their initial spawn like bull will come to the left side, use this tip to your advantage to predict where they will come like like bull, this tip is useful on maps like kaboom canyon, bone box, teracotta square etc. *You can predict the outcome of certain things if you observe closely on what is exactly going on. *When you have low health, enemies will be more enticed to kill you thus their behavious will be different, you can cometimes bait them to try to kill you then suddenly your teammate come and kill them or your ammo refills then bursts them down. *Usually you are moving in a direction and they predicts your movements and aims ahead your movement, by utilizing this common moves, you can moce more parallel of the attack bullet direction instead of perpendicular on where the bullet is going to hit you, this will make these moves less effective since you countered it by doing this. *When you know there is a tank is inside that bush waiting to ambush or whatever else then you can go near that bush without actually doing in then go back out (to bait their movement), this will make them think you are going to go in but in face you did not go in and go back which will cause them to reveal themself outside of the bush and you can hunt them down while they are outside the bushes. This is useful on maps like bone box when usually people trying to hide in the thin bush on whare your team would typically retreat when team reaches 10 crystals ans then they ambush, so when your team got 10 crystal (and you did not see those smbushers) you can pretend to retreat back then go back up to the center again to bait them to going to you and and you turn back which will mess up their ambush since we know where they are now we can deal with them accordingly. *Conserve your energy, sometimes you dont need to move when you killed an enemy (because no dangers for now) with this you can sometimes trick enemies that we are more noob because of not moving after killing enemies? *When playing in heist as throwers and you reaches the opponent safe you can kite opponents (non throwers) to follow you (as they tries to kill you) and your splashing attack can hits the safe and enemies at the same time/ammo which is better value, if you play brawlers like shelly or primo you can use the supershell/punches to line up the enemies and the safe to damage them both at the same time (hit 2 targets with same attacks). *When you killed an enemy brawler while near the center area of the map you can go to a bush near the center of the map after they respawn so they dont see you go in and then when comes in and did not expect you to be in the bush in the canter of the map area then you can ambush them again and kill again, this is quite hard to pull off since it requires right timing, usually the enemies teammates does not have communication wares to inform them about that you are hiding in the center bushes, one good map example is Crystal Caverns where there are bushes at the center area. *When you are using a brawler who can jump (primo crow piper), and when you jump over the bushes with the super you can see whatever is underneath you (with usual 2 tiles spoting rage) while jumping over like enemy brawlers inside the bushed while they are underneath you. Outdated tips They are no longer usable as the fucking update fucked these great tips. *Exp per event is 300. **Its not hard 300, which means when you have around 298 exp earnt already, earning 18 (15 for showdown) exp for the last win star player will make you earn total of 316 exp (314 showdown). *Braley is the best for star player in co op brawl. **Cancellation Reason: Co op is removed form the game, fuck supercell for removing co op brawl, i normally dont say such thing but the removal is just too much. *In your room of 3, try to avoid matching against the opponent room of 3, because fighting against a room will typically be harder since they are from same band. So try to match against randoms opponents. When you are ready to fight, watch the players found: if the players found is 6/6 already or 3/6 then 6/6 straight away, it means that youre most likely matched against another room of 3. When its 6/6 or 3/6 then 6/6, try cancel the match and wait for around 10 seconds then "i am ready" again, if you see 3/6 (then 4/6 or 5/6 then 6/6 (without straight 6/6)), which means that youre fighting against opponent randoms which is cool. If you see a number jumps by 2 it means that there are a room of 2 and you will be either a teammate of the room of 2 or an opponent to the room of 2 (guaranteed teammate with the room of 2 if we fight against the room of 3). **Cancellation Reason: The cancel button disappears when its 6/6. *In brawl ball, when a idle ball is very close to your line goal, save it by catching it by moving left or right, or by moving up to get the ball (more secure). Never move down to get the ball because the ball will instantly travel down (the direction the brawler facing) by a bit to match with the brawler ball holding hitbox when caught ball. Own goals are caused when dumb brawlers tries to save the ball by moving down. **Cancellation Reason: This shit is finally fixed, but not to the extent that i expected. *during the end battle results screen, tap the proceed button with 2 fingers at the same times twice quickly to return home immediately (without delay). This applies in non friendly battles. The fucking shit may update which fucked up the one of the best hidden features in the game. *Tap mode is a control mode that gives opponents free wins, so keep that in mind. R.I.P. tap mode absolutely! *There is an advantage of the tap mode, which allows you to actually move the minimum distance to reach to a point. Tap mode is quite good when you are trying to chase someone or to run from someone which means that you moves lesser distance and more likely to land on punches as an el primo when you are just now out of range. Joystickers has the problem of not being able to move the minimum distance to reach to a point and are likely to get out of the melee range as an el primo. The another good thing about tap mode is that you will never get stucked by the walls when you are trying to move in a 1 tile space in between the walls, joysticks are easily stucked when trying to move trough a 1 tile space area that is surrounded by the walls. *When you try to attack your brawler attack got animate but no attacks comes out? this fucking shit bug only happens when you have your super charged up so to fix this, just tap your super to active it then deactive it, now you can attack without using up your super (double tap super button quickly for quick fix). Supercell have fixed this issue. *Wondering what events are next? wonder no more! this picture shows you all the events that takes place in a set cycle of 16 days. (This is post sept-pre dec update pic) *In boss fight, the 2:15 time is the max time for the boss to lose and the 2:16 time is the first second for the boss to win. (Before boss health decay update) *When you hold the screen with the aim line and preparing to fire but you want to cancel the aim line you would need to place another thumb on anywhere on the screen to cancel the aim line. Note in joystick mode you must be moving to cancel or you will fire on where the second finger (thumb included in fingers) taps on, on tap mode you can do it when you are moving or not. Sensei Adam also has stated this. *To maximize stamina efficiency: attack when right after(iphone) (right before in ipad because in ipad, attacks has slight delay like in clash royale) the healing tick when you heal so that you can "attack earlier and have more health". **Cancellation Reason: This tip is extremely inefficient. *When you opened a box and see watch ads button is greyed out? Then reconnect your account to online account saving services like google play and also this will fix the clock on gems purchase issues which is the reason that you cannot watch ads (other than in-app purchases restrictions) (you or may not need to close the game and re-open it). **You can psudo/semi (both definations are damn different)-prevent the ads button to be grayed out be waiting some time before opening a box so this will give the box more time to obatin an ads for you to watch. *This does not affect gameplay but rather an aesthetics: When right before a match ends (you are not dead) and you drag the attack joystick and then the match ends and you can face to that direction when where you have release your attack joystick direction to (got face but not attack), this allows you to change direction when the match ends to give a little more "spark" to it that usually players brawler are not allowed to move or attack after the match is over/ By ... Jiawhien2015 Trivia *This page is inspired by the reddit post of https://www.reddit.com/r/Brawlstars/comments/6vv0hf/brawlstars_101_guide/. *Lol you can view the reddit site in the mobile format (looks like a skin) in a pc by adding .compact behind the url. Its inspired by the google cache. Category:Others Category:Help Category:Informational Pages Category:Community Category:Reddit